


Leaky Ceiling

by AnthonyEStark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, based on a tumblr prompt i'll link to when i see it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/AnthonyEStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is playing video games when he notices water is dripping from his ceiling. Phil, in the apartment above, has left his tap running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaky Ceiling

**Leaky Ceiling**

As Dan only had a small social life, it was very common to find him sprawled out across his bed, playing video games for entire days. It was one of them days. He’d lost track of how long he’d been staring at the TV screen in his bedroom and it didn’t look as though he would be stopping any time soon as he still had another couple of games he wanted to play.

The music in the game was quiet, signalling that danger was nearby, and Dan was on edge as his character moved around the screen, when he heard a quiet _drip_ sound that startled him. It sounded too loud to be from the game and he had to pause the game as he looked around his room, wondering what could of caused the sound. He waited a couple of seconds and didn’t hear it again, so he assumed that he was just imagining things and resumed playing.

He could of sworn that he heard the _drip_ again during the boss fight but he was far more concerned about the low health of his character and didn’t bother investigating further.

The fight was over - Dan only just won but he was still pleased - and while he was saving the game, he heard the _drip_ again but louder. Although he knew that he had turned off the taps fully last time he used them, he still dragged himself off of his bed and padded around the apartment, checking the kitchen and bathroom.

After reassuring himself that he wasn’t the cause of the dripping sound, he went back to his bedroom and stepped into a wet patch of carpet by his door. He quickly moved his now-soggy sock out of the water and, as he was inspecting to see if he had knocked a drink on the floor, a drop of water fell from above and landed directly on to the patch of wet carpet.

Just seconds after looking up to see his ceiling was wet and dripping with water, Dan sped out of the apartment and ran to the floor above - taking the stairs, which was something he rarely did. He did a quick scan of the doors on that floor and headed to the apartment he worked out was located directly above his.

He knocked on the door frantically, fearing for the state of his bedroom floor if too much water ended up on it. It opened after a few seconds and a tall, black haired guy about the same age as Dan meekly looked round, “Can I help you?”

“There’s water dripping through my bedroom ceiling!” Dan was still out of breath from running up the stairs - _I really need to start jogging or something_ \- and took a second to catch his breath, “I think you left a tap on.”

The other guy’s eyes widened in shock as he turned and ran off to what Dan assumed was the bathroom. Dan heard clattering and splashing from down the hallway and as he considered just leaving and going back to his place, the guy stuck his head out the bathroom door and called, “Won’t be a minute.”

Dan laughed quietly to himself as the guy disappeared again and he was glad that he could say his face was red due to being out of breath, because that guy was seriously hot and Dan knew that he already had a crush. He leant against the doorframe, listening to the other guy scramble around, and decided that he would try his hardest to try and flirt with him - even if he wasn’t very good at being subtle.

The guy returned and walked towards the front door again, looking very embarrassed, “I’m so sorry, I got distracted by watering my plants and I can assure you it will never happen again. Sorry.”

Dan felt as though he should be angry at him, but instead he put on his best smirk and decided that he had the perfect opportunity to hit on the guy. _If it all goes wrong, I never have to talk to him again. What have I got to lose?_ “It’s okay. How about you make it up to me by getting dinner with me?”

The guy looked even more shocked at this and Dan could of sworn that he started bushing, “Oh. Okay then.”

“I’m Dan, by the way.”

“Phil. I’m Phil,” the guy started to smile too and Dan was so pleased his flirting went well, he didn’t know what he would of done if the guy rejected him, “How about we go out once I’ve dried my bathroom floor?”

“Sure. I’m in the apartment below yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woot woot, another phanfic!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can always talk to me on tumblr (trenchcoatsandbees).
> 
> \- Tony


End file.
